


Right Beside Me

by bokutos_number_1_simp



Series: my kagehina brain children [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, MANGA SPOILERS FOR THE FINAL ARC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, author cant write smut because theyre asexual, i dont regret any of this, just kagehina missing each other A LOT, literally only made this because we need more of long distance kagehina, teary goodbyes, video calls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutos_number_1_simp/pseuds/bokutos_number_1_simp
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata explore their relationship as the years go on(updates weekly)
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, backround couples
Series: my kagehina brain children [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180934
Kudos: 8





	1. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata leaves for brazil (the first time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall
> 
> Got bored and recently ive been feeling like theres not enough long distance kagehina stuff yk, just wanted to scratch the itch and write some extremely self indulgent stuff. 
> 
> Basically this fic will tell the story of Kagehina from when hinata leaves the first time until whenever i decide to end this. 
> 
> its gonna be a slow burn so i hope yall will stick around for the ride!

Kageyama stares at his boyfriend while he packs.

Kageyama and Hinata have been together since their second year of high school, and Kageyama can say, the last two years have been the best of his life. 

But now Hinata has to go and learn how to fly on his own...

Hinata was going to brazil to play beach volleyball.

He had been ecstatic to hear the news at first, excited to see Hinatas growth as a player and a person. 

However, he didnt hear the news from Hinata himself.

Hed overheard it while he was telling Yachi. 

That had sparked a fight, and before long it came out that Kageyama had gotten scouted for many D1 Pro teams without telling Hinata.

That was the worst fight he ever had with Hinata. He never wanted anything like that to happen again. The two had almost been on the verge of breaking up..

But of course, in their own idiotic way, they resolved it. And now the freak combo was stronger than ever. 

He stared fondly at his boyfriend trying to shove clothes into his already overstuffed suitcase.

"bakageyama, quit staring and help me!" Hinata whined

They both laughed and continued packing together.

.......

Today was the day.

Hinata was going to be leaving him today.

Theyd spent two days just attached to each other, determined to get as much time together as they could before Hinata got on his flight.

Two days hadnt felt like enough. 

They sat in the car next to each other, silent. 

Natsu and Hinatas mother sat up front, wondering why the backseat wasnt the source of any noise.

Kageyama had just been spaced out, thinking of the plan they put together to try and make long distance work.

Video calls, specific timings for the different time zones, virtual dates, even holidays to visit.

Was it enough though?

The last thing he wanted was to lose hinata over something like a distance. Their relationship was certainly strong enough to withstand it right?

Hinata mustve been thinking the same thing, because he quickly leaned into Kageyamas side, almost squishing against him. 

Finally kageyama put his arm around Hinata, and the awkward silence became comfortable.

\---------------------------

When they finally got to the airport and had everything checked in, it was time for hinatas send off. 

Natsu and her mother went first, both teary eyed with voices ready to crack as they hugged him and wished him a safe flight. 

"We'll give you two a moment." Hinatas mother said, drying her eyes before walking off with Natsu. 

They stared at each other intently

What they both didnt know was that the other was on the verge of tears. 

"You promised me youd come back stronger than ever." Kageyama said with a lump in his throat

"I did. and i will." Hinata said, voice heavy with sadness

Kageyama pulled him into a searing kiss. 

At that point in time, neither of them cared who could see, they were in their own little world. 

When they pulled apart, they both had tears in their eyes. 

Kageyama held him close. 

"Im gonna miss you so goddamn much you know that?" He said softly

"Im gonna miss you more!" Hinata replied

"Flight 714 to Rio de Janeiro is now calling for security"

They looked at each other one last time.

"I cant wait to see you when you come for the Olympics!'' Hinata called out

"You know it!' Kageyama called back 

Kageyama paused before shouting out. 

"SHOUYOU!" 

Hinata turned around at the use of his given name. 

"I LOVE YOU, ILL BE WAITING FOR YOU!" Kageyama was full on crying now

Hinata smiled and shouted back 

"I LOVE YOU TOO, TOBIO." 

Natsu and her mother stood with Kageyama, back from wherever theyd gone off to when they gave the pair some alone time. 

Kageyama held both their hands and said 

"He promised me hed come back stronger, all we have to do now is wait for him to deliver."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man this was a shitty chapter i apologize for that


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinatas first months in brazil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2!
> 
> Last chapter was a little weaker than id have liked, so heres a longer, better written one xD

As hinata boarded his flight, he thought about everything he was leaving behind in Japan.

He was leaving his family,

his friends,

Tobio.

But of course, he was leaving to pursue the thing he truly loved most

Volleyball.

That thought put him a little more at ease.

Plus the thought of his fated competition with tobio filled him with excitement.

....

Once Hinata was situated in his incredibly uncomfortable plane seat, he had time to be alone with his thoughts once more.

He wondered what it would be like in brazil. _W_ _hat would beach volleyball would be like? would his roommate like him? How much sunscreen would he need? Was portugese harder than english?_

When could he chat with Tobio?

and with that thought, he felt as if he missed Tobio already.

.......

Tobio sighed and looked up at the sky

_i miss you already.._ He thought

He walked back to his new apartment, hed accepted the offer to play for the Adlers, one of the best Division 1 teams in Japan.

Hinata had been so proud of him, he thought hinata was more excited about it than he was.

Of course, he knew Hinata must also feel a little bit jealous about it, being the competitive idiot he is. 

One day hed walked in on Hinata crying over the phone to Yachi, all this stuff about how he wasnt good enough to go pro right out of the gate and how terrible it made him feel.  
Kageyama had never felt so guilty in his life.

"But thats why Hinatas going to Brazil, so he can come back and beat my ass." He thought to himself.

He checked his phone, still no texts or calls from Hinata, hed promised to call as soon as he landed, meaning he was probably still on the plane right now.

Kageyama put his phone back and looked around at his new home.

Boxes of all his stuff from his old house were still littered everywhere, he probably should get to unpacking those.

he knows Hinata would be mad if he just moped around all day instead of unpacking.

........

When Hinata landed in Brazil, he was so tired he decided to brush off calling Kageyama until he got to the place hed be staying for the next two years. As he walked out to the arrivals area, he saw a guy with a sign with his name in english and kanji, he was guessing the guy was his new roommate, which filled him with excitement, he did always love to meet new people.

....

He found out his roommates name was Pedro, he seemed really quiet and reserved, it didnt bother Hinata though, also he was a college student, which Hinata found interesting.  
As the pair walked into the apartment, Pedro showed him around and where everything was.

"And this is your room." he said quietly

"Feel free to start unpacking, i know you must be really tired from the flight." He finished, closing the door behind him.

It had been such a quick exchange that Hinata hadnt even gotten the chance to say anything. He flopped onto the mattress and took a deep breath, taking in his surroundings.  
He noticed how bare the room was, and how he couldnt wait to decorate it and make it just the way he wanted. He checked the time in Japan, "Tobio probably wouldnt be busy." he thought, and pressed on the call button. .....

Tobio checked his phone for the millionth time that day, still no call from Hinata.

He was starting to get a little bit worried, until the screen lit up with the name _"My other half"_ and Hinatas picture. He doesnt think hes ever pressed the answer button faster.

"Sho?"

"waaaa tobioo i missed your voice so much."

"Whyd you wait so long to call? I was getting worried."

"Im sorry i was just really tired after the flight and i wanted to get settled in before i called you."

Kageyama was still a little irritated that Hinata had waited, but this was his first time traveling so far and long by plane, he could let it slide.

"Thats ok, whats it like over there in Brazil?''

Hinata went on to make an entire speech about how colorful and loud and hot it was, about his roommate, the uncomfortable flight, Hinata spilled everything to him.

And Kageyama was more than happy to listen.

.......

Hinatas next few days were very busy, filled with sunny days of beach volleyball training, learning the language, and exploring the beautiful culture and city.

He called Kageyama every day, and their chats were often the best part of his day. Especially when Hinata came back from a busy, tiring day. Hearing his beloved boyfriends voice after one of those days was really one of the best feelings ever.

But it wasnt the same as him being there in person.

As the weeks went by, Hinata established his daily routines, he got better at beach volleyball, his part time job was going better, he and his roommate were getting to know each other more, and his calling schedule with Tobio went smoothly.

everything seemed to fit into place

except for the absence of one Kageyama Tobio.

They video chatted twice a week, called and texted every day, but Hinata still didnt feel like it was enough. Long distance had changed a few things in their realtionship for the better, like how much they opened up to each other and of course, day to day communication. Hinata was grateful for that, he also reminded himself that because of the distance, seeing tobio again when he went back would be even more special.

There were days when he got insecure, and he wished he had the guidance of someone else who was going through the same thing.

And thats when he suddenly reunited with Oikawa while out on the beach one day......

..............

Tobio walked into the locker room with his teammates. He had one message from Shouyou.

The message read "Look who i found down here in Rio!!"

Attached to a picture of Shouyou with Oikawa.

Tobio frowned before showing the picture to Ushijima. They both stared at it solemnly.

"Hey! why are you two looking at the phone so intensely, i feel bad for the screen!" Hoshiumi screeched,

Tobio looked up, and Ushijima walked back to his locker. Nobody except Ushijima knew about Tobios long distance relationship. He was pretty sure the rest of the team thought he was single.

He wasnt planning on telling them until the national team went off for the 2016 olympics....

_"Still 4 months away"_ He sighed mentally.

4 months until he could even see Shouyous face in person again. It had already been 6 months since Shouyou moved, and even though their call schedule was going great, tobio still missed him very, very much.

"Oh wow, you found the great king over there??" He sent back to his boyfriend.

"Yeah! We played beach together! Man it feels so good to finally be able to meet someone in person who i can speak japanese with." Shouyou sent back almost immediately.

"Thats good, im glad you found someone there, even if it is Oikawa." Tobio texted

"Yeah me too, anyway it should be after practice for you right? You must be tired, we can call tomorrow after your game and you can tell me how it went." He read the response

"Ok." Tobio had wanted to call today but since he had a match tomorrow it made more sense to sleep early.

"Ok then! Goodnight! I love youu!" Shouyou sent back

"I love you too."

(Tobio still gets butterflies whenever he gets those words from Shouyou)

**bonus exchange below

"Hey now youre looking at the phone all lovey dovey!" Hoshiumi yells, snapping him back to reality.

"OOH DOES TOBIO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!!! or boyfriend we're all supportive teammates here." Hoshiumi questioned

Tobio simply blushed and ignored the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waaa ive been feeling a bit insecure about my writing lately because my english teacher doesnt seem to like any of the stuff i write :'( 
> 
> Sorry if this seems a little off in any way i honestly dont know what im doing here. 
> 
> See yall next week
> 
> (oh btw i have a swim competition this weekend so pls wish me luck i have the 200 fly and the 1000 free pray for me)


	3. Oikawas Couple Counseling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets Oikawa and gets some relationship advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf am i doing i dont even know anymore
> 
> (btw i did read the manga but i dont remember every tiny little detail so ill just write what i felt happened lmao)

Hinata was just going back out to the beach after lunch for another couple hours of beach volleyball practice, when he spotted a familiar face

Yup, there he is. 

its the great king from his high school days. 

Oikawa Tooru. 

Hinata is very excited to finally meet another Japanese person while in this foreign country. It gives him a sense of familiarity and safety to see someone from back home in Miyagi. 

He runs up to him, shouting greetings in Japanese, Oikawa turns at the sound of his home language. 

''Heyyyy its Chibi-Chan from back in Miyagi!" 

The two exchange pleasantries and catch up a bit

"Oh man tobio is not gonna believe this!!" Shouyou says excitedly.

They take a picure together for Hinata to send to Tobio. 

"Oikawa san!" Hinata says cheerily, happy to be speaking Japanese to someone in real life. 

"Whatre you doing here in Brazil?! i thought you lived in Argentina now?" 

"I do still live there, i just came here to get some extra training so i can get the starting setter position on C.A San Juan." He explained to the buzzing redhead. 

"Ah i see! You wanna play some beach with me? Itll be some good practice." Hinata continued

"Im sure youre way better than me at beach but i wont lose!" Oikawa declared proudly

Hinata completely whooped his ass.

The two decided to hang out for the rest of the day, going around together and exploring the city together, Hinata had never felt so relieved while here in this new country. 

After all their little adventures, Hinata offered to buy them both dinner. So that they could chat and properly catch up. As they sat down across from each other in the booth, Oikawa began his onslaught of questions. "So, lets get right down to business." Oikawa started excitedly "Feel free to ask away!" Hinata replied cheerfully "Alright then, first up, whats up with you and Tobio? Did you two break up when you moved here?" Hinata was about to answer when he realized "Wait, i never told Oikawa i was dating Tobio" As if reading his thoughts, Oikawa replied with "I knew without either of you having to tell me, even back when you two first played against me i could tell you had something special, you just hadnt realized it yet." "But we only got together in third year! You werent here for that!" Hinata was confused, were their mutual crushes on each other that obvious to everyone but themselves? "Wow." he thought, "we really were such idiots back then." "I had Kunimi act as my informant while i was gone." Oikawa said smugly, "Anyway, whats up with yall two, did you break up over the distance?" "No actually we didnt." Hinata finally managed to say "We've been pretty good about calling and texting, its still been very hard not being able to see him in person though." "Ah i understand, he'll be coming for the olympics in 4 months though right?" Oikawa continued on

"Yeah, but he told me he might not get to see me much because of the training camps and matches you know?" "I dont want him to skip out on training or getting better to be with me." Hinata said slowly, unable to look Oikawa in the eye. 

"You want him to come visit you at least once." Oikawa confirmed hinatas thoughts, wait could the great king actually read minds??

Hinata was silent, and Oikawa knew he was right. 

"Look, your relationship matters too, you two volleyball idiots have to remember that or its not gonna work, you cant have the one track volleyball mind now that you have each other." Oikawa explained. "Iwa chan helped me find that out, you cant leave everything you have in volleyball and have nothing left for you partner, it just wont work."

"The two of you need to see each other in person, believe me, it helps quite a bit, i had a sort of consistent schedule with Iwa but it really didnt feel worth it until i saw him again in person." He went on

Hinata listened intently, he really wanted this relationship to work. He loved Tobio, and he couldnt think about anyone else by his side. 

"If you like, i have some other friends who are in long distance relationships and can help with advice, my situation is pretty different from yours in a lot of ways so theres only so much advice i can give that can help." Oikawa started texting names and numbers to Hinatas phone. 

"Thanks for this." Hinata said while Oikawa was furiously typing away. 

"Youre welcome chibi chan! You and Tobio are one of the cutest (yet idiotic) couples ive seen! Of course i want you both to be happy!" He laughed.

And with that Hinata finally felt like he at least had an idea of what he wanted to accomplish. 

And that made him happier than hed been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRICK SORRY IM LATE THIS IS SO RUSHED AND SLOPPY AHHHHH
> 
> usually i start a draft chapter and then work on it for a week but this week i had competition and after that some stuff happened at home and i had no time!
> 
> this fic doesnt seem to have much a following tho so i hope any of you who do follow this werent disappointed lol. 
> 
> see yall next week!


End file.
